Song in Mare
by caughtoffside
Summary: Segalanya gelap. Dimana. Dimana. Dimana cahanyanya. Hanya ada bayangan. Bayangan. Gelap. Gelap. Tolong! /Prologue.


Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Prologue here!

Dan di sinilah ia berada sekarang. Dengan backpack sebesar lapangan golf -ini hanya kiasan- bersama 3 orang idiot -2 orang sebenarnya, seorang lagi masih normal- dalam kebingungan yang nyata. Mereka tersesat. Hanya itu informasinya sekarang.

Menghela napas gusar. Ia terkernyit sesaat setelah mengumpat karena kegelapan yang mulai menyapa. Daerah ini tak ada dalam peta, ia tahu dengan detail setiap daerah di sekitaran tempat ini setelah semalaman memelototi peta di ruangan Prof. Sarutobi berminggu lalu, kecuali ini. Hanya ada dataran kosong dengan tanah berwarna hitam keabuan.

"Sakura?" Seseorang disampingnya menyebut namanya lamat-lamat.

"Yeah?" Ia menjawab resah.

"Kurasa..." Seseorang yang lain menimpali. Tapi suaranya hanya sepenggal, tertelan arus.

"Hmm." Keheningan kembali merajai.

"Kau tahu lumpur hisap?" Namikaze Naruto yang pertama membuka suara.

"Kurasa ini bukan tempat kita, haha." Tertawa canggung.

Dan mereka berbalik dengan kekalutan yang nyata. Menerjang kegelapan rimba tanpa peduli pada akar-akar yang terasa mencibir epidermis. Tanpa arah, tanpa peduli kemana jalannya matahari, tanpa tahu bahwa didepan sana adalah peradaban, menghilang.

-oOo-

"Brrrrr... _holy shit!_ "

"Berhenti mengumpat, Uchiha!"

"Apa pedulimu, _huh?_ "

"Kau mulai menjengkelkan."

"Bagaimana tidak, kita terjebak diantara batang-batang mengerikan ini dan tak tahu dimana arah jalannya matahari. Kita terjebak bodoh." Terdengar nada putus asa disana.

Mengeratkan pelukannya pada ransel besarnya, Haruno Sakura hanya mampu memejamkan matanya lelah, hari pertama setelah mereka berempat berpisah. Dan tertahan diantara kegelapan hutan lebat dengan bersandar di bebatangan -atau akar, entahlah- sebuah pohon berdaun runcing.

"Uchiha."

"..." hening.

"Uchiha."

"Diam bodoh, aku sedang menghangatkan diri." Ia menukas tajam.

Sakura hanya mengerucutkan bibir dan kembali tenggelam dalam kebisuan.

"Umurku baru 19, dan aku tak mau mati kelaparan. Dan aku juga bukan Alexander yang dengan bodohnya akan memakan tumbuhan beracun, sedangkan bekal kita hampir habis."

"Aku juga."

"Kita akan hidup, 'kan?"

"Tentu."

"Hari sudah fajar. Ayo!" Mengulurkan tangan dan beranjak.

"Kemana? Aku lelah."

"Mencari Naruto dan paman Kakashi, lalu mencari jalan pulang."

-oOo-

Mereka berdua berlari, terkejar rasa takut. Tak peduli pada akar-akar yang terasa menyobek epidermis. Mereka berpegangan tangan, terlalu takut untuk menjalani sendirian.

Napas Uchiha Sasuke masih terdengar kacau saat mereka berdua merebahkan diri di rerumputan kasar, dibawah temaram rembulan. Bukan salahnya. Dan jangan tanyakan bagaimana keadaan Haruno, dia terkapar -pingsan- beberapa detik yang lalu, tak kuasa menahan lelah yang menderanya.

Sasuke mengusap dahinya pelan, apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Berlari sendirian dan meninggalkan Haruno? Tentu saja tidak, ia tidak sebajingan itu. Lalu bagaimana jika mereka bertemu _makhluk_ itu saat mereka tengah lengah.

Menegak seperempat botol air mineralnya, Sasuke terpekur. Ia tak harus memikirkan hal yang akan terjadi besok, ataupun lusa. Mencoba mencari kenyamanan diantara kasarnya pijakan, ia menjadikan bumi sebagai ruang lelapnya, disamping Haruno. Tanpa sadar para batang dan bebungaan saling ber _bisik_ menanyakan siapa mereka. Lalu bersenandung bersama temaramnya bulan yang terpeluk rimbunnya dedaun. Mengantar pada mimpi kosong, lelap yang tak berbunga.

-oOo-

Burung kenari yang berhelat dipinggir kelana menjerit keras saat kegaduhan dibawah sana terasa mengganggunya. Berusaha mengimbangi rasa ketakutan, sayap rapuhnya mengepak kuat menjauhi batang, mencari kelana, dan berharap 'sesuatu' dibawah sana tetap selamat dalam pencariannya.

"Sial!" Dia, Kakashi.

Hari sudah menyingsing pagi saat dirinya tersadar ia tak berada pada tempat seharusnya.

Tempat ini gelap, dengan sedikit cahaya yang dapat menyentuhnya. Tanahnya berlumpur, tetapi tak cukup menjijikkan untuk membuat kakimu tertelan. Ada banyak akar-akar yang menumpuknya, entah itu suatu kesialan atau keberuntungan, siapa yang tau.

Celana _training_ birunya bahkan beberapa kali terkena percikan saat kakinya tak sengaja memijak tempat yang salah. Ia ingin segera menjauh dari tempat ini.

Menggeram tertahan, ia menyampirkan ranselnya dengan sedikit hentakan. Rawa-rawa didepannya ini benar-benar mengerikan, dan Kakashi bukan idiot yang dengan sukarela akan menceburkan kakinya. Tertawa miris, ia lalu berbalik arah. Ia tak tahu lagi kemana kakinya akan melangkah, ini diluar perkiraannya, dan ia hanyalah seorang tukang ledeng yang kebetulan dekat dengan Namikaze, bukan seorang ahli geografi yang tahu segala hal yang menjadi pijakannya.

Ia sudah lelah. Dan sekarang, keadaan ketiga tanggung jawabnya menghantui pikirannya. Ya Tuhan, Apa yang akan dikatakan Minato padanya, Naruto adalah satu-satunya putra dikeluarga mereka. Dan pula, bagaimana dengan Fugaku, pria tua itu akan mendapat serangan jantung mendadak jika tahu pewarisnya pulang hanya tinggal nama.

Mendesah berat, dengan tongkat ditangan kiri yang tak henti bergerak, ia memanjatkan sedikit doa dalam kekalutannya.

Dan Sakura, gadis rantauan itu. Ia takut.

Tapi tidak, ia tahu bahwa ketiganya adalah orang-orang yang tak akan mudah pasrah. Ia tau dan ia perc-

" _Aww, shhh_." Kakashi terkesiap.

Itu, siapa?

Melangkah pelan, ia menyingkirkan semak berduri yang mengokoh diantara dua pohon berbatang kejam, mencoba melihat sesuatu yang ada dibaliknya.

Matanya melotot, setajam apapun yang lebih tajam dari mata elang.

Sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak merintih di bawah pohon itu menyadarkannya. Seseorang perempuan telanjang (sekali lagi, _telanjang!_ ) tengah berjongkok ditepian kubangan air yang-

Kakashi pingsan dengan hidung berdarah.

-oOo-

Namikaze Naruto menguap lebar, dengan leher yang terasa ditebas. Matahari sudah ada di pucuk horizon, mencengir mengejek.

Menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, ia merasa lelah luar biasa. Setelah seharian berlari dengan ketiga rek- astaga! Ia sendirian!

Mengedar tatap, ia mencoba menggali ingatan. Ia hanya ingat ia berlari tanpa arah, dengan banyak luka disekitar lengan dan betis, perih. Lalu ia yang terdampar di padang savana, padang luas dengan rumput yang mengering. Sepanjang penglihatan, hanya ada keheningan yang mencekam.

Ia menarik napas berat, cukup pelan.

Lalu-

"Ammaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Namikaze Naruto tetaplah Namikaze Naruto.


End file.
